Tentang Keanehan, Surat, dan Asumsi
by Nyasar-tan
Summary: Biarkan Reyna berpendapat ia mulai ketularan virus dramatis Satria. Biarkan ia dicap telah menunjukkan bukti hubungan darah dengan kakaknya itu. Bagi Raka, ini adalah hari yang luar biasa aneh. Ia berani bersumpah hari seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sungguh. AU.


A/N: Er, ano, saya kembali sehabis hiatus 2 tahun! Kok gersang sekali ya?/diusir. Sebenarnya untuk cerita ini saya tidak yakin harus membawanya ke fictionpress atau FFn, setelah pertimbangan lebih lanjut (dan karena tidak mau dituntut copyright) akhirnya saya memilih ke sini. Satria = Indonesia, Raka = Malaysia, Reyna = Singapura, Alif = Brunei, dan Nikole = Belanda. Mereka OC dan karakter berdasarkan Hetalia. Namanya berbau indonesia karena settingnya di sini. Saya sebenarnya sudah memikirkan satu universe khusus berdasarkan mereka. Oke rasanya udah kebanyakan curcol deh. Langsung saja.

Terima kasih ke **Charles Grey** atau **Hanna Yasmine** dan **Mochiyo-sama** atau** Pilong** yang sudah melihat dan berkomentar terlebih dulu, er beta reader?

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Lagu dan produk numpang lewat © pemiliknya**

**Warning: AU, sangat AU, dan luar biasa AU. Lebay? Hal ambigu? **

* * *

Biarkan Reyna berpendapat ia mulai ketularan virus dramatis Satria. Biarkan ia dicap telah menunjukkan bukti hubungan darah dengan kakaknya itu. Bagi Raka, ini adalah hari yang luar biasa aneh. Ia berani bersumpah hari seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sungguh.

_(Kecuali pada hari itu.)_

Sejak pagi, ia memang sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sesuatu yang mengganggu. Sesuatu yang menyita sebagian besar konsentrasi karena terlalu mengundang pertanyaan baik dari diri sendiri maupun orang sekitar. Pertanyaan yang ada bukanlah apakah sesuatu itu. Raka benar-benar sadar akan apa yang menganggunya. Kakaknya yang seperti sudah utusan iblis itu bertindak aneh sejak pagi. Bertindak di luar karakter. Namun, pertanyaan yang menari di otaknya adalah—_Mengapa_? Ini hal baru, sebagai manusia normal dengan rasa penasaran tentunya pertanyaan ini akan muncul. Terkutuklah kakaknya itu yang selalu menjadi sumber masalah.

Puncak dari rasa penasaran ini tiba ketika Raka akhirnya berhasil menjejakkan kaki di rumah setelah seharian tanpa konsentrasi. Seperti anak berbakti pada bangsa dan negara lainnya, ia menginformasikan kedatangannya itu dengan suara sekeras toa. Tentunya adalah sesuatu yang normal ketika adiknya Reyna membalas salamnya dengan wajar. Tapi fenomena mengerikan pun terjadi.

Satria ikut membalas salamnya. Tidak ketinggalan seulas senyuman tulus terukir di wajah pas-pasan itu. Seketika bulu kuduk Raka berdiri.

Mengerti? Biar Raka ulangi lagi. Satria yang itu membalas salamnya dengan balasan layaknya dari seorang kakak kepada sang adik tercinta. Tidak terdengar kata Raskin _(Raka Miskin, kreatif)_, Maling Kundang _(ini ada sejarahnya sendiri)_, atau '_tambah lansia saja mukamu!'_ yang terdengar. Bahkan ada senyum tulus yang sangat-sangat di luar karakter menghiasi wajah kakaknya. Tulus! Bukan licik yang biasa sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Raka. Atau mungkin juga Nikole, tapi lebih sering Raka secara mereka serumah.

Ini keajaiban. Ini mujizat. Oh, coret semua itu. Satria telah dicuci otaknya oleh alien entah dari mana. Ini malapetaka.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti Kakak boleh menjadi patung di depan pintu masuk," ujar Reyna sambil memberi pandangan yang menyatakan '_aku-menilaimu'_.

"Tapi ini_ tidak_ masuk akal! Kamu ngerti, tidak? Sejak aku jaman masih imut-imut hingga sekarang sudah cakep, tidak pernah—aku ulangi sekali lagi—tidak pernah aku lolos sepagi tanpa dikerjai oleh Satrik. Dan senyumannya itu!" ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan kata di sana-sini. "Kamu yakin seharian ia tidak bertindak aneh? Apakah ia sempat mesang senyuman licik _trademark_ itu?" tanya Raka sambil berusaha meniru senyuman yang dimaksud. Hanya wajah biru ingin muntah Reyna yang dapat menghentikannya.

Gadis berkulit kuning lansat itu memeluk bantal kesayangannya seraya berpikir, "Kak Satria sih lumayan diam hari ini. Belum sekalipun mengunjungi kamarku untuk sesi curhat hariannya. Padahal hari ini dia pulang cukup awal loh. Dan tidak ada tampang licik kok, adanya tampang _madesu_ stadium kronis."

"Eh?"

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Belum ada sesi curhat, ingat? Jadi aku ya tidak tahu. Mungkin masalah di kantor."

Masalah di kantor? Rasa penasaran memenuhi Raka. Reyna mulai menyengir.

"Kak Raka mengkhawatirkan Kak Satria ya?"

"Enak saja! Tidak sudi aku buang-buang waktu memikirkan Satrik," sangkalnya cepat, Raka dapat merasakan darah mulai naik ke wajahnya. "Mungkin juga masalah lagi sama si Nikole. Biasa, orang saling suka tapi mengakui satu sama lain sebagai teman saja tidak sudi. Tapi tunggu dulu, dia kan setiap hari bertengkar dengan Nikole. Apa mungkin masalah dengan Kiku? Mereka kan selalu adem ayem, jadi lebih lazim bagi Satrik buat _galau_," cetusnya dengan gaya menganalisis layaknya seorang detektif terkenal.

Reyna memandangi Raka dengan wajah kelewatan datar, "Kak Raka mengkhawatirkan Kak Satria." Nada suara itu menunding. Ia harus berusaha melawan godaan untuk melempari wajah itu dengan bantal terdekat.

"Su—sudah kubilang, amit-amit jabang bayi, Rey!"

Demi apa, sampai dunia kiamat pun tak sudi ia dilabel mengkhawatirkan Satria. Idih.

Raka angkat kaki dari kamar itu, tak lupa efek membanting pintu untuk menekankan poin. Biarkan ia terlihat kekanak-kanakan, Raka tidak dan tidak akan pernah khawatir akan Satria.

_(Itu kan tugas Reyna dan Papa.)_

Raka membuka pintu kamarnya dengan mulut yang masih dimanyun-manyunkan. Ia melirik ke arah kamar yang digunakannya bersama dengan Satria. Berhubung mencampur keduanya untuk jangka waktu yang lama sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan mereka sendiri, kamar itu dibagi menjadi dua sisi. Sisi kiri milik Satria, sedangkan sisi kanan adalah miliknya. Perbedaannya, tentu saja, cukup kontras.

Raka tersenyum kecil melihat sisi kakaknya. Sisi Satria penuh dengan benda tak berbentuk berceceran di mana-mana. Bagian yang rapi mungkin hanya meja kerjanya. Itu pun tetap penuh dengan kertas-kertas berkas khas pegawai kantoran. Di paling pojok ruangan ada papan yang ditempeli foto-foto. Ada foto bersama teman sekantor di sebuah pesta. Foto Satria dengan Nikole yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, Satria belum sudi mengakui orang itu sebagai teman. Foto keluarga yang berisi Satria, Reyna, Raka, dan adik mereka, Alif. Pokoknya penuh. Apakah ada foto Raka? Ada. Banyak malahan. Kok bisa? Tentu saja, mengingat foto Raka yang ada di situ adalah foto-foto aib.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari sisi Satria, yaitu gundukan selimut berisi kakaknya yang biasa terbentuk setiap kali sang pemilik telah menjejakkan kaki di kamar. Kerjaan Satria bila sudah kembali ke habitatnya kan bila tidak ngikik norak di depan laptop, curhat di kamar Reyna, ya _BBM_-an di balik selimut. Kerjaan kantor? Bahasa planet apa itu? Maaf, tidak ada di kamus Satria saat ia berada di rumah.

_(Atau kadang kala ia memandangi foto Papa. Tapi itu rahasia.)_

Raka berusaha untuk tidak menggubris fakta aneh tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah sisi kamarnya yang rapi, tenang, tidak apek, dan berbau harum. Hanya berhenti ketika ia nyaris dibuat terpeleset oleh selembar kertas yang terbaring di lantai.

Dan inilah saudara-saudara, alasan mengapa sisi Raka sangat rapi.

Raka mengumpat kelewatan keras, untung saja ia berhasil meraih pinggiran meja sebelum benar-benar terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Setelah ia berhasil meraih napasnya kembali, dipungutnya kertas penuh dosa yang berbahaya itu. Ia melirik ujung kertas di mana tertoreh nama '_Satria Eka Prawiro' _dengan awut-awutan. _Cih_, tipikal sang kakak. Tapi aneh juga sih, berhubung Satria itu orang _nyentrik _yang sangat terorganisir bila berhubungan dengan urusan kerja. Raka lalu mengganti arah tujuannya ke meja kerja Satria. Namun niat itu terhenti ketika ia melihat tulisan '_Dear Reyna dan Raskin_'.

Heh, surat untuknya dan Reyna?

Raka segera mencari tempat untuk duduk—usaha yang cukup sulit mengingat keadaan lingkungan yang sudah menyerupai bangkai kapal Titanik. Surat apa ini? Untuk apa ditujukan bagi dirinya dan Reyna? Ah, tak ada salahnya membaca kan, toh ini juga ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Ya kan?

Tidak ada salahnya, Raka meyakinkan diri sambil mulai membaca surat itu.

~.~

_**Dear Reyna dan Raskin,**_

_**Untuk Reyna, biarpun Kakakmu banyak salah dan isi surat ini pasti akan membuatmu tambah kesal, jangan lupa Kakak masih sayang padamu. Untuk Raskin, jangan nangis ya. Aku tahu aku ini ngangenin. Nanti mukamu tambah jelek, belum lagi aku tidak akan ada di sana untuk mengambil foto.**_

_**Kakak bingung harus memberi penjelasan apa pada kalian. Tapi sejak Papa melakukan itu, semuanya berasa neraka. Tidak ada lagi yang bilang Kakak bukan orang gagal. Tidak ada yang meyakinkan bahwa Kakak **_**tidak**_** salah. Rasanya tuntutan hidup sana-sini membuat kakak tambah bingung. Kakak sudah capek. Tenang, tak ada hutang yang diam-diam disembunyikan kok. Ekonomi juga **_**tidak**_** jelek-jelek amat. Tapi tahulah kalian seperti apa masyarakat itu. Capek juga ya, tiap hari dihina oleh karena alasan **_**absurd**_** dan tidak sesuai nalar serta perikemanusiaan.**_

_**Tenang saja, Kakak sudah siapin uang untuk biaya sekolah Reyna. Raskin juga sudah kerja kan? Jangan marah ya.**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Kak Satria**_

_**~.~**_

Hal pertama yang berhasil diproses otak Satria adalah; '_Satrik, bahasamu alay nian'_. Namun tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari surat apa ini.

Ia sempat merasakan perubahan atmosfir sebelum otaknya benar-benar terpukul.

(_Tubuh yang tergantung tak bernyawa, tergoyang pelan oleh angin dingin yang menusuk tulang.)_

Tidak—tidak mungkin.

Otak Raka hanya dapat mengkategorikan surat ini pada satu kategori. Satu kategori yang mungkin merupakan kategori terburuk yang tidak ingin dijumpai oleh orang manapun. Oh Tuhan—

Surat bunuh diri.

_(Lagi…?)_

Seketika tubuhnya mendingin.

Raka membaca ulang surat itu dengan setengah tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang oleh karena takut. Tapi tulisan yang tertera masilah tulisan yang sama, dengan bahasa khas Satria dan tujuan surat yang teramat jelas.

Tanpa sadar ia telah meremas surat yang, entah karena apa, mulai basah. Keringat atau air mata , ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Tanpa sadar juga, insting membawa tubuhnya keluar dan mulai meneriakkan nama kakak paling _idiot_ sejagad raya itu.

"Satria sialan! Di mana kamu_?!_"

Ia berteriak dengan putus asa. Ia berteriak dengan histeris. Itu mungkin keahliannya. Berteriak. Menjerit dengan histeris. Pikirannya mungkin cukup kalut, tapi ia tahu tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Mana mungkin Kakaknya tidak mendengar teriakan ini. Di mana Satria? Di mana si _idiot_ itu? Jangan bilang ia sudah melakukan aksi konyol ini. Aksi pengecut. Aksi bodoh. Aksi yang akan membuat Satria diambil dari mereka. Dari Reyna. Dari Raka.

_(Seperti Papa.)_

"Kak Raka?"

Reyna mengernyitkan alis ketika Raka menyerahkan surat itu padanya. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan langsung. Reyna. Raka ingin menangis ketika ia melihat wajah saudara yang mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya. Tidak bila ia lebih cepat. Tidak bila ia tidak terlambat.

_(Tubuhnya masih hangat. Pertanda waktu kematian belum lama.)_

Ulangi reaksi Raka, kurangi level instingnya, tambahkan level paniknya. Tapi Reyna berhasil mengatur air wajahnya agar tidak terlihat sebegitu terganggu. Alangkah sang adik yang belum menginjak batas umur sah itu sudah profesional dalam menyembunyikan emosi.

_(Hanya jeritan memilukan yang terdengar.)_

"Jangan mengasumsi—mungkin—"

Ia tidak peduli. Ia harus mencarinya. Raka mulai membuka setiap pintu ruangan dengan harapan dapat menemukan Satria. Ia takut. Ia bingung. Ia mau menangis. Terkutuklah kakak itu yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Terkutuk semua.

Ia terus berlari dan mencari hingga kakinya mencapai teras rumah. Rasa lega memenuhi dirinya ketika ia melihat Satria yang sedang duduk di kursi rotan kesayangan. Tapi perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Kepanikan kembali saat ia melihat Satria menungkan beberapa tablet ke telapak tangannya. Bayangan skenario terburuk langsung melintas di kepalanya. Dengan cepat, Raka menampar tangan yang memegang tablet itu keras-keras. Begitu keras hingga tablet-tablet itu terjatuh di tanah.

"Rak—Raskin?"

Matanya mungkin sudah berair sekarang. "Kakak mau berbuat apa tadi?" Jeritannya yang ini lebih terdengar frustasi dibandingkan histeris.

"Aku—"

"Oh, aku tahu. Kak Satria mau meninggalkan aku dan Reyna?" Bisa pahit menetes dari perkataannya tersebut.

"Mak—"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku sudah lihat suratnya. Jangan bertindak seenak jidat, bodoh! Bukannya dari dulu yang sok jago dan mengkampanyekan jalan ksatria itu Kakak? Terus mengapa sekarang mengambil jalan ini?"

"Raka, dengar—"

"Bodoh. Kakak memang luar biasa bodoh dan idiot. Peduli amat bila artinya sama. Kok bisa sih Nikole naksir sama Kakak? Apakah Kakak tidak berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia pikirkan bila Kakak benar-benar melakukan itu? Kakak sudah bikin aku dan Reyna nyaris jantungan. Kakak mau kita berdua ikut mati? Aku pikir Kakak sudah melakukannya. Aku takut tahu! Aku—" Ucapan itu terpotong ketika sebulir air mata mulai menetes secara perlahan. Raka cepat-cepat menghapus tetesan air menyebalkan itu. Matanya panas.

_("Ayahku selalu berkata padaku, laki-laki tak boleh nangis!"_

"_Itu diskriminasi! Tidak! Raskin, berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu!"_

"_Satrik cengeng! Satrik cengeng!"_

"_Paling tidak aku lebih kuat dari kamu. Bisa melindungi kalian.")_

"Ja—jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu, bodoh!"

Satria memandanginya dengan sorotan mata setengah tak percaya. Namun yang membuat Raka syok adalah senyuman lembut yang kemudian menghiasi wajah itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu memanggilku Kakak setelah bertahun-tahun."

Raka tertegun sejenak. Begitu ia selesai meproses perkataan barusan, hanya emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Breng—" Tangannya nyaris melayang ke wajah sang kakak. Nyaris. Karena Satria menangkap dulu kepalan itu.

"Hush. Berhenti mengatai orang! Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara sekotor itu?" Satria memberikan wajah tegas yang jarang terlihat. "Dengarkan aku, oke? Aku awalnya tidak ngerti apa maksudmu. Tapi aku asumsi kau berpikir aku mau bunuh diri?" Satria tidak menunggu konfirmasi dari Raka maupun Reyna sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seriusan? Dapat ide dari sinetron mana? Di sini siapa sih sebenarnya yang bodoh?"

"Eh?" Mata Raka bergerak ke tablet yang berceceran di tanah. " Ta—tapi—"

"Itu permen coklat asli dari Belgia. Ya Tuhanku, demi apa mereka terbuang sia-sia. Padahal aku sudah susah-susah menitip dari adiknya si Nikole," keluh Satria sambil memandangi tablet-tablet yang memang lebih menyerupai permen dibandingkan obat.

Raka dan Reyna saling berpandangan.

"Tapi sejak pagi kamu sudah berlagak aneh. Sama sekali belum mengerjaiku. Bahkan kamu tersenyum _pas_ aku pulang!" balas Raka sengit.

"Keras kepala amat, kamu ingin aku benar-benar bermaksud untuk melakukan itu? Tadi pagi aku dapat _e-mail _dari Bos. Katanya batas akhir pengumpulan laporan hari ini. Karena terlalu panik aku ya tidak kepikiran untuk melakukan apa-apa. Belum lagi bukannya membantu, si Nikole malah tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Kiku juga sibuk sendiri hingga tak dapat membantu," keluh Satria sambil menghela napas. "Otakku kesal, jadi tadi aku membuka situs kocak semacam _9gag_ biar tidak masuk _RSJ_. Karena itu aku tersenyum padamu."

"Tapi surat—"

"Surat apa?"

Reyna yang sedari tadi tertegun menyerahkan surat itu pada Satria.

Tawa Satria meledak.

"Ini kan tugas pas aku jaman kuliah! Biasa, dosen agak tidak sinting memberikan tugas paling nyentrik sendiri."

Oh.

Oh sekali.

"Omong-omong, kamu barusan menangis karenaku? Ah, aku terharu!"

Reyna meletakkan tangan di pelipisnya. Satria tertawa riang penuh kemenangan. Raka ingin membenturkan kepala ke tiang terdekat.

Dalam hati, Raka bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah—maksudnya, sama sekali tidak akan pernah, mengasumsi hal yang berlanjut ke kekhawitaran terhadap makhluk menyebalkan yang—dengan sangat terpaksa—ia sebut kakak.

* * *

.

.

"_Memang seperti Raka untuk mengasumsi. Dia khawatir padamu, Satria."_

"Mengharukan ya? Dia kan selalu bilang tidak peduli padaku. Aku tersanjung!"

"_Kalian kan saudara. Wajar saja."_

"Tapi ia jarang menunjukkan. Momen seperti ini langka dan patut diabadikan. Dia bahkan menangis. Menangis! Adikku yang polos."

"Berhenti menggodanya, Satria."

"Iya, iya. Kamu seperti ibuku saja, Kiku."

Ia tersenyum kecil pada suara protes yang dibuat oleh Kiku. Sahabatnya itu lebih perhatian dan tegas daripada wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu kandungnya. Ah, buat apa memikirkan wanita itu.

Keheningan mengambil tempat beberapa saat sebelum Kiku memulai kembali percakapan. "_Satria. Mengenai surat itu—"_

"_Ssst_." Dipandanginya surat lama itu. Surat yang membawa memori. "Aku kan dari jurusan Hukum. Mana ada dosen yang akan memberi tugas seperti ini?"

"_Satria."_ Nada Kiku terdengar meperingatkan bercampur khawatir. "_Bagaimana bila Raka sadar?"_

"Dia terlalu polos untuk itu."

Satria tertawa. Tapi tawa itu tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun perasaan gembira.

* * *

A/N: Bila ada yang mau protes ini terlalu AU dan lebih pantas di fictionpress, silahkan melalui review /modusabis. Review? Pendapat, kritik, dan saran anda akan sangat saya hargai. Saya agak tidak percaya diri nih. /hiatuskelamaan


End file.
